


Date Me

by joneandonly



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A Fanfic About Korea Written By Someone That Clearly Never Went To Korea, Alternate Universe - High School, Changbin has a tongue piercing, Friends to Lovers, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, M/M, Making Out, Minor Hyunchan - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Seo Changbin-centric, Slow Burn, changbin is oblivious, chans at college though, jisung is flirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joneandonly/pseuds/joneandonly
Summary: "Jisung, groans aren't equivalent as words. Quit groaning and finish your essay!" Changbin deadpanned, sitting at a chair across him."Hyung!" The younger whinned and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I'm trying, but this essay is too boring. I need a break from it."Changbin laughed and leaned back at the chair. "You say this every time and always end up procrastinating.""Excuse me? I don't procrastinate..." Jisung defended himself, even though his best friend was totally right. "I'm just doing it today because today is the Mundial Day of Procrastinating. I'm celebrating it like a good person." He stared firmly at Changbin's eyes and pretended that he was serious about it.orJisung always searched for dates to use as excuses or to simply celebrate and Changbin was the only one that actually listened to him.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100





	Date Me

**Author's Note:**

> i said id come back !!! not with my minbin fic yet but im working on it i promise
> 
> me and my friend were talking as always at late night and they had this plot out of nowhere and we thought omg thats a good plot and i thought why not write it?  
> also im a sucker for binsung and the tag here on ao3 of them is missing out with fanfictions IM STARVING I NEED MORE BINSUNG FICS !!!
> 
> i hope you really enjoy it !!  
> again english is my 2nd language and i also wrote this on a road trip so forgive me for any mistakes, ill try to edit this as soon as possible

It all started on may.

Jisung was sprawled in his best friend's bed, just ignoring his laptop beside him with an incomplete essay open. He had been writing in for two hours straight and he felt like his brain was going to melt at any moment. His eyes burned and he felt a headache forming at the back of his head. The blonde-haired boy groaned for the hundreth time at the night.

"Jisung, groans aren't equivalent as words. Quit groaning and finish your essay, please!" Changbin deadpanned, sitting at a chair across him.

"Hyung!" The younger whinned and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I'm trying, but this essay is too boring. I need a break from it."

Changbin laughed and leaned back at the chair. "You say this every time and always end up procrastinating."

"Excuse me? I don't procrastinate..." Jisung defended himself, even though his best friend was totally right. "I'm just doing it today because today is the Mundial Day of Procrastinating. I'm celebrating it like a good person." He stared firmly at Changbin's eyes and pretended that he was serious about it.

Changbin couldn't believe what his ears were listening. Jisung couldn't be serious.

"What?" The older almost yelled, his face twisted in disbelief. "Ji, you aren't serious, right?"

"Hyung, why wouldn't I be?" Jisung asked in a serious tone.

They looked at each other for some seconds, stare firm as they were battling to see who was gonna give up first, but both of them ended up together laughing hard at the situation. The younger had this thing of trying to make up excuses for everything just for fun.

And that's when his whole celebration thing started.

At first, Changbin thought that the blonde boy would just play with it sometimes, but Jisung actually started to search for random dates, so he could prove his point. His best friend found it funny, but it also impressive because there are some silly and useless celebrations, but there was Jisung searching and sending random messages to Changbin saying _Happy Whatever It Is Day._

**_May, 22th_ **

It was a friday and Jisung was waiting Changbin to finish his lacrosse training. He was at the bleachers devouring a book he had just started two days ago. The boy was really trying to get back with his old book addiction, but it was hard. It was really hard when he had to focus on school and his double language course. (He was learning english and french at the same time, though not even himself knew how he was managing it.)

However, this new book he started got him immersed in the plot quickly. Jisung didn't even noticed when the training ended as he was used to wait for his best friend. The younger didn't even bother to watch it like he used to anymore as Changbin was the number one of the team.

He was interrupted by his best friend calling him from the field, saying that he was going to take a quick shower. Jisung was used to see Changbin after training, but the older never failed to make him a little nervous sometimes.

Changbin is hot and it's a fact, everybody knew that.

And, even though Jisung went to training with his best friend every week, it doesn't mean he's immune to seeing Changbin with his hair pushed back because of the sweat and with his arms muscles exposed by the tank top. He's human and like everyone else, it made him a little nervous.

Ten minutes after, a now clean Changbin appeared and called out for him, waiting at the bottom of the bleachers.

"Hi, Ji." The older greeted warmly.

"Hey, hyung." Jisung jumped the last two stairs and hugged Changbin. "Did you know that total is the Hug Day?"

"So, that's the reason I'm receiving this?" Changbin pouted, still with Jisung in his arms.

"Hyung!" Jisung protested. They were both clingy towards each other and they didn't need a stupid date to reason it. "I always hug you after training to pass my energies back to you. But today, though, you're going to receive more hugs than the usual."

"Oh, and who am I to complain?" The older shrugged his shoulders, making the younger laugh. "Let's go."

They went to a convenience store and chose to buy a 2 litters bowl of ice cream to eat while they finish the serie they were watching together. Jisung back-hugged Changbin when he was paying for it, placing his chin on his shoulder and making both the cashier and his best friend flustered by the sudden action. The older quickly remembered how they met and laughed away his shyness.

They met briefly after a stupid dare that one of their mutual friends gave to Changbin. Jisung was new at their school, but already knew some people that had studied on his old one before. Since day one, Changbin kept bugging Hyunjin to befriends with the _new kid_. Fun fact: Jisung and Hyunjin were best friends before the older left the school. They still had contact and Jisung was, indeed, looking for him to eat together at break time.

Hyunjin has a good, but sometimes devilish mind. So, he gave Changbin a dare as he never refused. "Hyung."

Changbin knew really well that tone. "What is it, Hyunjin?"

"If you ask the new kid to sit with us, I'll buy you lunch for 3 days." He had a grin plastered on his face.

"Can I pick whatever I want to eat?" The older was studying hard the advantages of accepting the dare.

"Sure."

Changbin thought it was a little too odd and easy to be just that, but he did it nevertheless. He got up from where he was sitting and approached a lost Jisung in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Hey, you are new here, right?" The older said as soon as he got close to Jisung.

"Uhm... yes, I was trying to find an old friend of mine, but he's nowhere to be seen." And when he finished answering Changbin, he saw Hyunjin signaling behind him to be quiet and Jisung got the message right away.

"Oh, I came here to ask if you wanted to sit with me and my friend. I think we have a couple of classes together so I thought we could be friends." He tried his best to sound cool and not give any signs of being nervous. He could do it, he could talk to strangers without embarrassing himself for, at least, once.

Jisung nodded and smiled, following Changbin when he started to walk towards the table where Hyunjin was. He and Hyunjin shared a knowing glance that only both of them would understand what it meant.

"This is Hyunjin, my unfortunately best friend." He got a smack from his friend before he greeted the new presence at the table.

"Nice to meet you." They shook their hands and both of them held the laughter back as they already knew each other. "Oh, hyung, is this that guy you said it was amazingly stunning?"

Changbin turned pale. Ok, yes, maybe he said to Hyunjin that Jisung was beautiful, but nothing too much. His cheeks were burning, red on full display and he was sure his ears were just like a tomato. He couldn't believe what Hyunjin had just said. He had a shocked look on his eyes and he couldn't even defend himself as he froze in place.

"Wow, I'm really flattered. Never thought an angel would call me beautiful." Jisung smirked slightly and soon, dropped the game, laughing along with Hyunjin when Changbin buried his head in his arms at the table.

Changbin lift his head at the exact moment they were doing a high five. "What the hell? You know each other?" He asked incredulous.

"Little Binnie, we were best friends till I entered here last year. We studied for about 5 years together and as soon as Jisung said he'd enter here, we agreed to meet everyday to eat together, like the old times." Hyunjin pinched his cheeks, earning a smack on his hands.

"I'm Jisung, by the way. I'm sorry we pranked you, but I wasn't lying, though." He smiled warmly at Changbin and offered his hand so the older could shake it.

Changbin didn't know about which part Jisung said he wasn't lying, but he preferred to think that it was about meeting someone and that the someone was Hyunjin. The angel part was a lie — in Changbin's head, of course. He took the younger's hand and smiled back, forgetting about his earlier embarrassment.

"You still owe me 3 days of lunch." He said to Hyunjin with a threatening glare, only making the younger laugh harder.

Since then, the three of them became inseparable. Changbin and Jisung bonded with each other fast and they became a trio that no one could beat down, they always had each other's back no matter what.

The trio were very clingy between themselves and they were used to it, but sometimes it got them a little surprised, specially when they were in public.

Changbin and Jisung got out of the store both laughing at the poor lady that got shy by their hug and walked together to the older's house. Luckily, he lived close to the school and less than five minutes later, they were at his front door.

They walked in, leaving their shoes beside the door and Jisung ran to his friend's room to take the good place in the bed by the wall. Changbin knew he liked that spot and didn't even bothered to catch up with him and instead, he went to the kitchen and grabbed two spoons for them.

When he entered his room, Jisung already had set up the TV on the episode they stopped and placed some blankets on the bed to put over them. Changbin sat on the bed and the younger had his arms open to him, waiting for another hug.

"Hyung, come here."

Changbin left the ice cream and the spoons on his nightstand and crawled lazily into Jisung's arms. 

"I'm happy today is the Hug Day. We could have 365 hug days, in my opinion." He joked and placed his head on the crook of his neck. "But, what did you want?"

"A hug. You already said it, it's Hug Day." And they both laughed at their silliness.

They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other's embrace, a comfortable feeling spreading inside their chests. Changbin pulled away briefly to take the ice cream so they could start their marathon.

They sat side by side to eat and Jisung snuggled closer to his best friend to rest his head on his shoulder. And like that, they watched the serie and finished the ice cream, not knowing even when they laid down and cuddled each other to sleep.

Well, maybe it was the perfect way to end the Hug Day.

**_August, 11th_ **

It was Changbin's birthday.

The clock hit midnight and his phone immediately showed Jisung's face on it. The older accepted the call with a smile on his face and soon heard the other's voice, calling him excited and saying a million happy birthdays.

"Hi, Ji."

"Happy birthday, hyung!" He said another time. "Please, tell me I wished you happy birthday before Jinnie."

Changbin laughed. "Yes, you did."

"Yes! He owns me a subway sandwich. Don't worry, I'll share with you, ok? But that's not your gift, I promise, it's something better." The younger was spilling words like crazy and Changbin was sure that he either drank an energy drink or he was really nervous about something.

"Jisung, take deep breaths."

He followed his friend's order because he knew him too well not to notice when something's wrong. "I'm sorry..."

"Ji, don't you dare apologize, you did nothing. Calm down, I'm here with you." Changbin heard some shuffling at the other side and guessed that it was Jisung flopping on his bed. "Tomorrow we'll grab lunch at Subway with Jinnie and then we can go the fliperama."

"It's Changbin Day, I'll do whatever makes you happy, hyung. As long it doesn't involve going to jail or dying." Both of them laughed and Changbin's phone buzzed again indicating that he was receiving another call.

"I gotta go, Ji. Hyunjin's calling me now." He informed with amusement.

"Goodbye, hyung. Tell that loser that I sent a hug. Happy birthday again!" The younger joked and turned off the call.

Changbin smiled and answered Hyunjin right away after it.

"Hey, Jinnie."

"Hyung, happy birthday!" He wished excitedly.

"Thanks." Changbin said in the same tone. "How about we grab lunch tomorrow at subway?" He faked innocence.

"Oh, no... Don't tell me-"

"I'm sorry, Jinnie. Jisung sent a hug for you, though."

He heard the younger groan at the other side and laughed.

On the following morning, they didn't had classes as it was some kind of spelling contest that they didn't care. So, Changbin was awaken by two people jumping in his bed. If it was any other day, he'd have thrown them on the floor, but it was a special day.

He opened his eyes lazily and yawned before his vision gained focus. The older smiled when he saw his two friends looking at him, eyes bright in excitment.

"Happy birthday, hyung!" They both said at the same time.

"Good morning." He giggled and couldn't help smiling.

"Ok, it's hour ten of Changbin's Day. We didn't make you breakfast because we're going to the shopping to buy your gift." Jisung informed, sitting at the end of the bed.

"And you're telling me."

"You're going to choose what you want, hyung. We're going to pay for it, but you'll choose it." Hyunjin answered, already searching for clothes in his closet. He had a really good sense of fashion and even though Changbin had a lot of dark clothes, Hyunjin never failed to make him look gorgeous when he picked his clothes. The younger was his admited part-time sylist.

"But, what if I want to buy a car?"

"Then we'll go to the toy store and buy you a hot wheels." Jisung quickly vanished his question away.

Changbin laughed one more time and got up from the bed, streching in his way to the bathroom. Ten minutes after and the older was welcomed by the sight of Jisung laughing hard in his bed and Hyunjin looking mad at him. Pretty normal, to be honest.

He dressed up and they went to the shopping. It was empty by the early time they had arrived, making Jisung thank a million times because of his anxiety in crowded places. The trio entered different places, but none of them could hang Changbin to buy something.

They were headed to go to the Subway and grab lunch when they found a candy store. Changbin was looking at the aisles like they had diamonds in it, making Hyunjin and Jisung laughed at the boy's reaction that quickly gave him encouragement to buy anything he wanted.

Well, to say that Changbin had a soft spot for candies was an understatement. He was crazy about candies and loved to receive any kind of.

He left the shop with a box of chocolate pepero, a Milka chocolate bar, a bag of some spicy chip he wanted to try and three explosive gums, one for each of them.

The rest of their walk at the shopping was followed by a happy and jumping Changbin, thanking his friends every five seconds for the gift. It wasn't expensive, but it was perfect for him.

They spent the afternoon at the fliperama like Changbin had said the night before to Jisung. They looked like a bunch of kids, playing, screaming and bickering at each other everytime one of them lost.

The day couldn't be more perfect.

They went back to Changbin's house by 6pm because his mother had bought him a cake and wanted to celebrate. It wasn't that much, but he loved it anyways, there was only his parents and his two best friends.

It was family.

He spent his birthday with his family and he was beyond happy.

Hyunjin and Jisung lived pretty close to him, but his parents gave them a ride nevertheless. They both hugged Changbin like their lifes depended on it, making a warm feeling spread in his chest. 

Before he went to bed, he received a message from Jisung.

 **jisung** : happy changbin day !!!  
**jisung** : i love you

And Changbin couldn't be more happy.

 **changbin** : i love you more sungie

**_September, 21th_ **

Changbin and Jisung were sitting by a table at the back of the library, close to the part that not even the librarians bothered to go. They liked the silence and to have their own space without everyone staring or people walking in and out non-stopping.

The older was writing a biology essay and Jisung was studying for a literature exam he had on the end of the week. They were in silence, both focused on their own things, when Jisung interrupted out of nowhere.

"Hyung, do you wanna go to the park with me later?"

"Of course, Ji, but why of sudden?" He furrowed his eyebrows a little as he was still focused on writing. Jisung found cute this little antic the older had.

"Today is the Tree Day and we definitely have to hug one." Jisung answered, tone calm and sweet that could make anyone's heart melt.

As if Changbin's heart wasn't already.

He realized his feelings a little after his birthday. He always had a soft spot for the younger and Hyunjin didn't miss it as he teased both if them daily about it, with a Changbin saying it was just because Jisung was the little one of the trio and he couldn't help it.

But, he knew deep down that it wasn't just that. He knew he liked the younger when Hyunjin had joked about someone trying to flirt with him at the end of a lacrosse game at the end of August and his stomach dropped, a bitter feeling spreading inside him.

"Hyung, you won't believe it. Mina noona was flirting with Jisung today." Hyunjin said excitedly as soon as they reached him after the game.

"She wasn't!" Jisung had his cheeks rosy and Changbin found it cute, but felt his chest tightening just with the thought of the younger with someone else.

"She totally was! She invited to go out after the game."

"Hmm, little Jisungie has a date today." Changbin tried to joke, knowing he wouldn't sound genuine.

"No!" He yelled clearly nervous, startling both Hyunjin and Changbin by his reaction.

"Why didn't you accept?" The older asked, not wanting to really know the answer.

"I don't like her and also, we always go out after your games, specially those ones that you win." Jisung wiggled his eyebrows and smiled, calming down his friends that thought about something worse. They laughed and the tension in the air dissiped, relief spreading into Changbin like water rolls down the river.

Later on, Changbin found himself walking by the park with Jisung by his side saying random things about literature, that way he could memorize better for the exam. The older wasn't going to comply though, Jisung's voice was one of his favorite sounds in the world and he always helped him to study.

When they were walking by a flowery part of it, the younger saw a tree and carefully approached it, dragging Changbin along by the hand. As soon as they reached it, Jisung hugged the tree and closed his eyes — it was to get in connection with the nature by his words.

Changbin knew he was the only one that Jisung always talked about those silly celebrations of the day and the only one that actually listened to it. Even though it was something meaningless, Changbin liked to see the younger's reaction whenever he took things seriously. So, the older hugged the tree as well, seeing a wide grin make its place on Jisung's face.

They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the texture of the wood. "How's Tree Day so far?" Changbin asked when they stopped the hug.

"Amazing! We should do it more often." Jisung replied, making both of them laugh.

And if it more often Jisung meant by walking again in the park hand by hand and hugging random trees, Changbin would totally do it a thousand times if needed.

**_September, 23th_ **

"Hyung, after I finish my exam, we're celebrating with ice cream." Jisung informed his friend, resting on the lockers on his side.

"Celebrating what?" Changbin asked after closing his locker.

"Duh, my exam." The older gave him a side look and Jisung huffed. "Ok, fine, it's Ice Crem Day today."

"Yes! We're double celebrating, then." He cheered and the bell rang, making both of them part ways to their classes.

The time passed by a blink of eyes. Changbin spent his whole chemistry class thinking about a new Netflix movie that it was realeased in the week and he wanted to watch. However, Jisung suffered with his literature exam as it was an advanced class and he had a reader's block and couldn't read the books properly.

The older was surprised to find a pouty Jisung waiting for him by the door of his class. "What happened, Ji?" He asked worried.

"I'm not confident enough with this exam, I know I could have done better."

Changbin passed his arms around the younger's shoulder, drawing soothing circles on it to calm him a little. "You did your best this time, you did everything you could to pass. Don't blame yourself over this. It'll be okay."

"Seriously, hyung, what would I do without you?" Jisung leaned into his embrace and interlaced their fingers together, making him a little flustered.

"Good question." He smiled softly.

The ice cream shop was kinda empty for a friday afternoon, but still had some people in it. The boys sat at a table by the big window on the wall and were talking to decide if they were going to try some new flavor or go with the usual ones.

At the end, they decided to try new ones and ended up with a popcorn and a pumpkin ice cream. The chances of it being bad were really high, but they did it nevertheless just for fun. "Don't knock until you try it" Jisung said with a wink.

Ok, the chances were right and they tasted awful. The popcorn one tasted like plain butter ice cream with a little tint of corn, but not on a delicious way. The pumpkin one was odd, they couldn't agree if if was bad or good, so they named it unique.

Anyways, Changbin bought a cherry one before they left to share and they started to wander around the neighborhood with no place to go, just chilling. The older laughed out of nowhere, startling Jisung by the surprise.

"What is it?" The younger asked, licking the corner of his mouth that had a drop of ice cream.

"I just remembered of that party we went last month and _people_ were saying that you were a good kisser if you could tie a knot at a cherry cape." He gave extra emphasis to the people and watched the younger's expression change.

Jisung groaned loudly, flashbacks of the event coming to his mind, making him embarrassed. "Aw, don't remind me of it."

It was a saturday night. Jisung, Changbin and Hyunjin had arrived at someone's house whose they didn't even know. It was already full of drunk teenagers on the grass, on the door and every other possible place in the house.

The music was blasting in full volume and anyone could hear it two blocks away. The trio squeezed to enter the house, deviating from random couples making out and overexcited people dancing and screaming. When they reached the kitchen, their friend, Chan, was by the counter getting something to drink.

He was already at college, but they were pretty close before he finished high school, the four if them were always together when they could, as Chan's schedule was different from the others. He was the captain of the swimming team and had a part-time job, making him a busy person at his last year of school.

They greeted each other and started to drink together as Chan said he knew where the good drinks were hidden. (They were hidden behind a big box of cereals under the sink.)

Changbin didn't mean to be drunk that day, so he held himself and drank just politely, not going over the edge. However, his two younger friends were already at the dance floor, giggling and stumbling on their own feets. They danced and enjoyed in a way only they could understand and making some strangers give them a weird look.

They took a pause and Jisung went back to the kitchen, knowing Changbin would be there probably sitting by the counter or by the random couch next to the door to get into the room. The older was playing something on his phone and Jisung just propped himself on top of him.

"Hyunnngg... I'm hungry." He whined, voice clearly drunk and the words getting messier as he spoke.

Changbin laughed and patted his head, sitting him by the counter, saying that he was going to find something to eat. He laughed when he saw an exact Hyunjin bothering Chan for the same reason.

The older duo found some chips and a cherry bottle by the counter and took it. Hyunjin and Jisung were sitting side by side and were slowly sobering up as they drank water like they were in the desert. They started eating calmly with Changbin and Chan watching them and laughing by their drunk state.

"Hyung, did you know that cherries mean you kiss is good?" Jisung started talking, words not making much sense together.

"How's that, Jisungie?" Changbin laughed seeing Hyunjin changing his face into a teasing grin to the younger.

"You see the cape here, right? If you tie a knot on it, it means you're a good kisser." He explained, too focused on the cherry cape on his hand to look up to the others, suceeding at the end.

"Lemme try, then."

And now there was three boys trying hard to make a knot at the cherry. Chan's one broke midway, making the older look at it in pure disbelief. "This is a lie." He scoffed, crossing his arms on his chest.

"You know I always can teach you, hyung." Hyunjin smirked at his way, the alcohol giving him some extra courage to say things he'd never say if he was sober.

Changbin and Jisung laughed and looked surprised at the boy, not expecting him to flirt with Chan that now was a blushing mess, froze in place and speechless.

However, the Hwang didn't finish his cape and when he went back to it, he realized the cape was too short to make a knot. "Jisungie, what if the cape's too short? What does that mean?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know."

"Ok, I'm gonna presume it's the same as if I could tie it. So, yes! I'm a good kisser."

"I have no doubts of it." Chan could mutter under his breath, but not too quiet as all of them heard it.

"You wanna try it, then? You can make sure of it." The smirk was still there, hanging dangerously on his lips.

"Oh my God, enough!" Changbin laughed and stopped them.

"You're just saying it because you couldn't tie it and Jisung didn't offer to kiss you." Hyunjin pointed out.

The older felt his heart pace fasten by the mention on kissing his best friend, but ignored it and put on a smirk on his lips. "Who says I couldn't, Hyunjinnie?" He raised his hand with his cape well tidied and with a knot on it. The boy wiggled his eyebrows once and received a glare from Hyunjin.

"And Changbin hyung is indeed a good kisser, I can prove it." Jisung said and tilted his head to the side, like a little puppy.

"How? Have you guys kissed before?" Chan asked with big and shocked eyes.

Changbin was immediate to deny it, but he was stopped by the younger holding his face by his cheeks and giving him a quick peck. "See, I told you." He spoke after nonchalantly.

Hyunjin laughed hard at both boys reaction, Chan was shocked, but laughed along with the black-haired boy and Changbin was left dazed in place, still processing what had just happened.

Goddammit, cherries...

"It's not my fault cherries are so good." Jisung shrugged his shoulders.

**_November, 5th_ **

Their break was coming soon, less than a month away and they were almost begging to finish the school year. Jisung, Changbin and Hyunjin were all busy with their clubs activities; Changbin had extra training of lacrosse, Hyunjin was finishing things for the dance club showcase and was rehearsing like crazy, and Jisung was dying to read the final books of his book club.

Due to it, they barely had time to hang out outside school. They talked a little before classes, during the breaks and sometimes were lucky to grab lunch together. The only free time they had, they spammed their group chat to make up for the busy schedule.

It was saturday and Changbin had training in the afternoon.

The sun was shining bright with barely any clouds on the sky. The boy felt sweat sliding down on his forehead and wiped it away with the back of his hand, avoiding it from falling on his eyes. The coach screamed something he couldn't quite get it as he was at the other side if the field, but when he saw his teammates walking, he figured it was a break.

He stopped at the side of the field and grabbed his water bottle, finishing it in one shot. When he put it down, a grinning Jisung was on his sight.

Changbin gasped, almost spitting the remaining water on his mouth. "Fuck, Ji. I'm gonna kill you, don't scare me like this."

He laughed. "I'm sorry. When does your training finishes?"

"At 5 pm, what time is it?" The older took another little sip on his bottle, checking behind him if the break was over.

"4:30" Jisung checked on his phone and shoved it in his pocket.

"Oh, thank God. I'm almost passing out on this sun." Changbin wiped again his forehead and heard the coach calling them back on the field. "I gotta go, Ji. Will you be here at the end?"

"Always, hyung." The younger smiled widely.

And Changbin really tried to ignore how those words messed with his chest and how his heart fastened quickly. He smiled back to Jisung and went back to were his teammates were reunited.

Changbin wasn't the team captain because he didn't want to. He didn't like to hold many responsibilities and to receive all the attention that position held. But everybody knew he wss the ace of the team.

The coach was saying something about next game season that would start in the middle of January, even though they were on vacations. He said they were going to play at the end of the month and the trainings were still to be set.

After that, he dismissed the team earlier than they thought. Changbin headed to the shower, telling Jisung beforehand so he wouldn't think that the older left without him. He was really intrigued by why Jisung appeared out of nowhere on his Saturday training.

He was the last one to leave the shower and when he finished, he was the one that locked the locker room. Changbin went to the bleachers, finding Jisung swinging his legs like a little kid.

"I'm back." He called the younger. "How did you know I had training today?"

"Seungmin said something about extra training in the last literature class."

"I always forget that you're classmates." Jisung giggled, the sound that always makes Changbin's heart flutter. "What are your plans for today?"

He saw Jisung's eyes light up at the question and he made a mental note about how beautiful and shiny his eyes were. "I was going to invite you to go the movies today."

Changbin gasped. "You what?" He answered a little louder than he intended to.

"It's Cinema Day today and I wanted to celebrate, hyung." Jisung replied after laughing a little at the other's reaction.

"A-Ah, ok then. Which movie do you wanna watch?" He got up from the bleachers and they started to walk towards the gate. Jisung noticed what he understood and a sly grin appeared on his face.

"Anything, we'll see when we get there." Jisung tugged on the older's arm before saying. "Don't worry, hyung. I'll ask you out properlybefore the year ends." He wiggled his eyebrows and received a death glare from his friend.

"Shut up!" He flicked lightly Jisung's forehead.

They got to the cinema theatre rather quickly and chose to watch some random horror movie. Yes, they didn't like to watch those kind of movies, but they decided to try it this time. To be honest, that movie was the best option from the films that were available at the cimema.

The boys walked around the shopping for a while before their movie session. When the clock hit a quarter to seven, they went back to the cinema, bought popcorn, soda and some candy to go with it. Their session was empty for a Saturday night, there were less than twenty people on the room.

Jisung and Changbin went to their seats and the older thought, as much cliche as it sounds, that if Jisung got scared by the movie he could hold him. He wished he could hug and tell him that it was okay and it was only a movie.

The trailers started and they ate the popcorn together, their hands brushing against each other every now and then, making them joke about it. The movie was shitty and there were only a few jumpscares, which Jisung flinched and jumped in almost all of them.

Changbin chuckled lightly at the younger's reaction, but felt his tight grip on his forearm, knowing that he was tense. Then, he grabbed Jisung's hand and started to draw soothing circles on his skin to calm him down.

Little by little, he felt his best friend getting relaxed and snuggling closer to him in the chair. Changbin was feeling confident and put his arm around Jisung's shoulder, ignoring that he'd make fun of him later.

"Are we living a rom-com now, hyung?" He had already said before, teasing the older.

Jisung felt comfortable with the older and he always made him feel like crying when he noticed little things about him. Changbin was the only one that knew him too well to help him through every crisis without even talking about it.

The movie ended and they left, talking about how mad they were with the final plot twist. They didn't noticed they were holding hands until they reached the Mc Donalds line and Changbin went to his pocket to grab his wallet.

Both boys ignored and acted naturally, so they wouldn't blush or freak out about it. Jisung cursed Hyunjin mentally for telling him a week before that it was obvious they both liked each other, but were too scared to act on it.

Even though, it wasn't a good movie, the Cinema Day was really good for them. They got eat the popcorn from the theatre — the best popcorn ever, as Jisung said — and they got to spend some time with each other.

Cinema Day, check.

**_November, 7th_ **

Changbin was finishing to watch one class review at YouTube when Jisung texted him, inviting him for a sleepover. The older knew. It was for some kind of date celebration because they had exams at the end of the week and Jisung would never do a sleepover before it.

But, as soon as he received the text, he went to his closet to grab some pajamas. At Jisung's house, it already had some spare toothbrush that Changbin claimed his before Hyunjin could even see it. The older grabbed his school bag and put the clothes inside.

The day was chilly, it wasn't sunny to make you sweat just from breathing and had a cool breeze. He walked to his friend's house and found Hyunjin at the door waiting for Jisung to open up.

What shocked both of them was a smiling Chan opening the door. Changbin tried to ignore that same feeling he felt at the game when Mina asked Jisung out. Hyunjin felt the same or even worse and his best friend noticed, putting a hand at the end of his back, rubbing it lightly.

Hyunjin looked at him and they shared a knowing glance, even though they didn't even talked about it to each other. They understood each other.

They entered the younger's house, greeting him and leaving the shoes at the door. Jisung was at his bedroom and they walked there while Chan grabbed a bottle of water at the kitchen.

"Hi, there." Hyunjin spoke as he opened the door without knocking.

"Happy Lazyness Day!" Jisung cheered from the bed where he was sprawled.

Hyunjin and Changbin laughed and jumped on the younger, trapping him under them. "Happy this thing for you too." Changbin answered.

They forgot about the little jealousy they felt when they arrived and soon, the four boys were laying on the floor playing random games. They couldn't watch movies till late because they had classes on the following morning.

"Hyunjin, is it true that you spent fifty bucks on helium baloons?" Jisung asked.

"Yes..." he scrached his nape, a little embarrassed by the story. "I was with my cousins and it was funny to play with. We spent the money without noticing and at the end of the night, we had cookies and chips as dinner because we had no money to buy real food."

"Geez, pay me fifty bucks that I'll talk with high-pitched voice for a week." Changbin suggested, making all of them laugh.

"Ok, truth or dare, Changbin." The younger of them asked.

"What? I thought we were playing twenty questions."

"We were, but this is funnier." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ok, dare." The other two looked at each other and smiled in a suspicious way, making Changbin regret his choice immediately.

"Hmm... I dare you to call some restaurant and act like you broke up and say you miss them."

Changbin let out a breath he didn't notice he was holding. It was an easy dare and Chan cried of laughing by the person on the other side that didn't get that it was a prank and tried to advice Changbin.

They played some more and Jisung had to eat cookie with mustard — he said it tasted good, but Changbin had a disgusted look on his face —, Chan told about a day he lost his swimming clothes in the middle of training and waited for help for three hours inside the pool and Hyunjin told about the day his parents caught him dreassed up as a carrot because he was trying to find a costume for a party. 

Jisung checked his phone and noticed that it was half past ten and they would have to sleep soon. He nudged Changbin with his elbow and mouthed to him _just go with the flow._

"Before going to bed, I think we should play the last game to finish the Lazy Day."

"What is it?" Chan asked with a curious face, with Hyunjin getting sleepy by his side and resting his head on his shoulder.

"Seven minutes in heaven!" He informed excited.

Changbin held his laugh when Hyunjin lifted his head so fast it made him dizzy. "B-But there's just us here."

"And? Don't worry, Jinnie, I won't kiss you if we'll go together." Jisung joked and winked already grabbing the empty water bottle at his side.

Hyunjin looked around just to find Chan shrugging his shoulders and Changbin looking at him with amused eyes. He gave up and just accepted his fate.

Jisung spinned the bottle and stopped right on Hyunjin that groaned loudly, making the others laugh by his bad luck. "Ok, Hyunjin and Chan! You can go to my closet and we'll count the seven minutes for you."

"What?" The black-haired boy yelled, surprise and nervousness clear on his voice. "Why us? I thought you'd go with the person from the other side of the bottle."

"Ah, yes, but there is this new rule that says you need to go with the person on your right side." Changbin informed him, receiving a glare from the boy.

"I'll kill you..." He blushed and said to him and Jisung, grabbing Chan's hand and dragging him to the closet. The sooner it starts, the sooner it finishes, right?

When they got inside the small place, Jisung and Changbin ran out of the room, giggling lile two small kids that were disobeying their mothers.

Chan and Hyunjin sat on the floor side by side, so close their thighs were pressing against each other leaving no room for either of them to rest their hands on the side of the body. The older checked his phone once before shoving it in his hoodie pocket.

10:33 pm

Ok, they could handle this situation. They were just stuck with their crushes in a small room playing some game that implied to make out in the dark.

Easy peasy.

Well, it would have been.

"Did you... Did you really mean what you said at that party some months ago?" Chan asked after a while, uncertainty palpable on his voice.

Hyunjin has never seen him talk like this. Insecure, afraid, voice so small that it seemed like a whisper and he felt a pang on his chest. "Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"I d-don't know..." He shrugged and chuckled, and Hyunjin could see that he was nervous, fidgeting non-stopping on his sleeve. "You were drunk and I thought you didn't even remember."

"Hyung, you know what they say about drunk people, right?" The taller grabbed his hand and could feel his palm slightly sweaty. "People are honest when they're drunk and say things they wouldn't have the courage to say sobber..."

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Hyunjin's soft gaze calmed down Chan that for a while had worry all plastered on his face.

"So...?" The older started.

"So, yes, hyung. I'm interested in you and I want to kiss you." He admited and giggled at his reaction, a faint tint of pink making its way on Chan's cheeks. "To be honest, I've been for a while."

"Really? How long?" Chan inquired with big curious eyes.

"Since last year...? Around that." Now it was Hyunjin's turn to be shy.

"You're kidding. It can't be."

"Hyung, every single person at school drooled over you." The younger pointed out, staring at Chan that seemed really surprised by the statement. "What? You didn't know?" He shooked his head. "Hyung, you're gorgeous, funny, determined, intelligent, kind, selfless, you help everyone in every possible way, you always try to see the positive side of everything, you're good at sports and that's not even half of it."

Chan had never felt like this before. His heart was about combust, beating like it was an eletronic music. His cheeks were burning and he was glad Hyunjin couldn't fully see it. "Ok, stop. I got it." He mumbled fast and averted his eyes.

They were still holding hands and Hyunjin found his reaction cute, laughing at his shyness. "But... that's what people say or what you think?"

"Are you really asking that?" The older nodded and Hyunjin rolled his eyes. "Yes, that's what I think, but there's still a lot I didn't say not to embarass myself."

Hyunjin's heart was about to explode. Chan gave him the most beautiful smile that he has ever seen. It was that big and wide smile that showed his dimples and, in addition to that, he was also giggling in embarrassment by the compliments. That was Hyunjin's favorite sound in the world.

"Thanks, then."

"Ok, wait. I exposed myself like this, but you didn't say nothing." He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Ok."

And Chan closed the gape between them, caughting Hyunjin by surprise. He felt the older's soft lips on his and thought to himself why didn't he confessed sooner. The younger gently cupped Chan's face and they started to move slowly, moving with sincrony.

They kissed until their lungs burned, craving for air, and they had to stop. "A kiss is worth more than a thousand words." Chan said when they separated.

"Oh my God, shut up!" Hyunjin giggled and smacked his arm.

Chan felt his phone buzzing on his pocket and when he checked, it was already the clock hit 10:48pm. They spent almost twenty minutes inside and didn't even notice.

"Jinnie, I'll help you to kill those two outside." He said as he opened the closet's door, hand by hand with Hyunjin.

"Why?"

"They left us there for almost twenty minutes."

Hyunjin's eyes darkened and Chan laughed, calming him down by drawing circles on his hand with his thumb. When they got outside, the two almost dead boys were sharing an earphone and listening to music together. At some point, Changbin and Jisung went back to the bedroom and waited for them to go out by themselves.

Jisung looked at their intertwined fingers and smiled. "Did it work out or do we have to still watch you both flirt with each other and do nothing about it?"

Hyunjin put on a fake smile and agreed. "It did! Let's continue playing, right?"

The couple sat back at the floor and Hyunjin spinned the bottle before Jisung could even protest. It stopped on Changbin and the person on his right was Jisung, making him widen his eyes when he realized it. "What?"

"Oh, it seems like you'll go together! Good luck!" He used an exaggerated sweet tone to it and slightly annoyed Changbin.

"Sure." Jisung shrugged and went to the closet, Changbin behind him with his heart on his hand. 

They sat at the small room just like their two friends did before, thighs and arms pressing against each other. Jisung rested his head on the older's shoulder and he could feel him tense up.

"Why are you tense, hyung?" He asked in a low tone.

Changbin knew that the other didn't like small rooms because it made him feel trapped. Jisung wasn't claustrophobic, but it made him dizzy and nervous to be in small rooms or in big crowds.

"It's too small here." The older lied smoothly, ignoring his own reason to be nervous.

"It is! I'm glad I'm here with you, though, because I can snuggle close to you without worrying." And he did as he said, hugging Changbin's arm and getting closer to him if that was possible.

"Jisung." Changbin whined, making the last silable longer. "You always do this."

"This what?" The younger chuckled.

"Say those things and expect me to be ok."

"You know that I'm not lying, though." Jisung pointed out, staring at Changbin that had a confused face. "Wait, you think I'm lying?"

Changbin suddenly felt bad for doubting the younger's atempts to flirt with him or the way he treated him, but he couldn't help it. He was always left behind with those kind of stuff and wasn't not even close to be confident unless people said at his face that they liked him — which it never happened.

"No, but..." Changbin trailed off, he didn't know what to say to him.

"Hyung, I don't play with someone's feelings like this. I only say those things if I'm serious with what they mean because I know it may mislead at the end." He explained softly, knowing that the older mean no harm in not believing when he joked-flirted with him.

"I know you don't play with it, but I just can't believe you're serious. I don't know why." Changbin dropped his gaze to his lap where his hands rested together.

"Hyung, I literally called you an angel when we met and I kissed you at the party." Jisung pointed out, searching for some reaction at the other. "What do you think it means?"

"That we're super, duper, really bros...?" Changbin tried and the younger laughed, throwing his head back. "I'm sorry I didn't take you seriously." He apologized and looked at Jisung's eyes.

"Don't worry about it, hyung, seriously. I didn't say anything after that kiss because you didn't either and I thought it was better to just drop it." Jisung patted his head, trying to calm him down and joke at the same time to ease the situation.

"I'm glad we solved this out." He smiled warmly to the younger.

"Me too..."

They looked at each other with sweetness all over his eyes and stayed like that for a minute, just absorving the details on their faces. Neither of them knew who leaned in first, but when they a breath away from each other's mouth, the closet's door was pushed open out of sudden by Hyunjin, startling both boys that were inside.

"I guess the seven minutes ended, right?" Hyunjin mocked them and earned a death glare by them both. Chan was dying of laughter at the back.

"Hyunjin, I'm gonna kill you." Jisung muttered.

Soon enough, there was two boys running around the house and Chan and Changbin were rolling on the floor, laughing and with their bellies hurting from it.

When they got tired, Jisung decided to kill his friend at other time when he'll be already Chan's boyfriend as they just confessed to each other.

(Hyunjin tried to ignored hard how Chan hugged him when he blushed by the younger's teasing.)

Lazy Day was pretty crazy, huh?

**_December, 4th_ **

They were already on vacation. The rest on november was crazy. Hyunjin was busy by the showcase organizing and he barely had time for his friends and soon-to-be-boyfriend. Changbin was full of training for the last lacrosse game of the year and it was really important. Chan had all of his final exams from college at that month and couldn't even sleep properly from studying. Jisung had his language courses exams and was studying hard and making sure he wouldn't confuse both languages as they were similar.

But, they survived!

Barely, but they did. Hyunjin's showcase was due to December 8th and the boys were already looking forward to it.

Changbin was chilling out on his bedroom, resting his head and his body for the game on the following day. Usually, he'd watch movies to distract his mind or spend time with someone, the options were always his mother or his friends.

As always, he received a text from Jisung inviting him over, which he gladly replied with a yes and went to his house.

They didn't really talked about what happened at the closet back on Lazy Day because they were busy and wanted to make it right. So, Changbin was a little nervous to go to the other's house.

He got there and a smiley Jisung welcomed him with a hug and as soon as the older go into the house, he saw the kitchen's counter filled with some ingredients.

"Are we cooking today, Jisungie?" Changbin asked and left his coat in the couch.

"Yes! Today's Cookie Day and you know I love making them. As you have an important game tomorrow, I invited you to help distract your mind." The younger answered with a faint blush on his cheeks and went to the kitchen. Changbin found it cute and smiled by the warm feeling spreading on his chest.

Without wasting time, they started to make the cookies. Jisung knew the recipe by heart and was just giving the commands to Changbin that followed obediently. Of course they messed around for a bit, throwing flour at each other's face and Changbin dipping his finger on the cookie dough, fact that made Jisung smack his hand away all the time.

Soon, they put the tray inside the pre-heated oven and waited for the cookies to bake while sitting at the kitchen, Jisung on the counter and Changbin on a chair by his side.

"Which book are you reading now, Sungie?" The older asked after seeing a familiar cover at the table.

"Oh, I'm re-reading Carry On to remember the story and read Wayward Son that released last week." He informed, smiling by the mention if the book. It was his favorite one and he loved talking about it.

"Oh, that's the one that imitates Harry Potter!" Changbin teased as the books weren't similar at all, they both just had magic as the main plot. "Ouch!" He winced when Jisung hit his arm."

"You deserve it. It was even weak."

They continued talking for a bit when the alarm went off, signaling the cookies finished baking. Changbin took off the try and Jisung put another one with more cookie dough. Teamwork makes cookies! (And also the dreamwork.)

The boys took the first bite at the same time and looked at each other, both of them maling sounds of satisfaction. "Jisung, I'll never get tired of how good your cookies are."

"Wow, am I getting complimented by my cooking skills by The Seo Changbin? I'm honored." He answered on an extra dramatic tone, getting a smack from the older.

"Yah, don't flatter yourself too much." Changbin shoved another cookie almost entirely in his mouth, craving to eat as much as he could. "Happy Cookie Day, Ji!"

The smile the younger gave him was worth more than a thousand cookies. Changbin felt tingles on his stomach and part of his brain wanted to believe it was from the cookies, but he knew it was because of Jisung. He made him feel things he'd never imagined.

"Happy Cookie Day, hyung!" And they cheered with a cookie, giggling after. 

They stayed with this pace till they ended baking, taking turns in putting the tray on the oven and putting the cookie dough on the tray. Changbin even tried to do a heart cookie, nut it grew when baking and turned into a weird circle.

He pouted and Jisung laughed, pressing his finger onto Changbin's cheek. "It's okay, hyung. Next time, we'll have those little trays to make cookies with different shapes."

"But I wanted to do a heart now." The older almost whined, crossing his arms in front of his torso.

"You already have mine, c'mon. Let's continue baking." Jisung shrugged as he said nothing important and went to the oven to check the cookies inside.

"Ew, that's cheesy. Take it back!" Changbin joked.

"I would never!" The younger chuckled.

And Changbin urged himself forward and trapped the younger between him and the counter. They stared at each other for a while, Jisung's soft gaze melting even more Changbin's body, almost turning his legs into jelly. The older smiled, that smile with all of his tooth and that made his cheeks more proeminent, adorning all of his features.

Nobody knows who leaned in first, but their mouths met in the middle, soft lips grazing at each other before fully kissing. Jisung put his hands loosely around the older's neck that held his waist, softly and gently. At the beginning was just a simply peck, just as they previously did at the party, but Jisung tilted his head and caught Changbin off guard.

The younger scrached gently at his nape before deepening the kiss. He sucked and nibbled in Changbin's bottom lip, making him let out a gasp and push Jisung even more closer to his body.

Jisung was really bold when it came to kissing and Changbin was discovering it little by little. He liked to tease and let the other think he was in control, just giving a little taste of it before pulling back and making the other chase after his lips again. Jisung was a fucking tease.

But before he could pull away, Changbin catched his bottom lip in a bite and tugged at it a little, making Jisung's breath hitches. They pulled apart and Changbin had a side grin on his face that grew wider when he saw the younger's flushed cheeks.

They called the Cookie Day as a sucess.

**_April, 13th_ **

They were fine.

A new year began and they were fine. Chan asked Hyunjin to be his boyfriend at his showcase back in december and made the younger cry at the end when he gave a bouquet to congratulate him for the dancing. Changbin and Jisung laughed at him, but they paid for the dinner of them all to celebrate the new couple.

Their vacation was amazing. The trio that became four spent almost everyday hanging out together, either going out or staying in at someone's house.

Jisung and Changbin were taking their pace to build things up and they didn't want to hurry. That's why Changbin asked Jisung to be his boyfriend only in February.

They were watching a random rom-com movie at the younger's house, their limbs and legs tangled as they cuddled tightly to each other. Jisung was really getting sleepy as Changbin was caressing his hair and scratching softly at his scalp.

Changbin knew what was coming in the next scene of the movie and called Jisung's attention to him. "Ji, do you wanna go to eat dinner here today?"

"Yeah, why are you asking? I thought you didn't had to ask for it anymore." Jisung tilted his head in confusion.

"Oh, yes, I don't have to, but I wanted to make sure I would introduce you as my boyfriend now." The boy shrugged it off as it was normal, mimicking Jisung way before they got together.

"Your what?" He gasped and his voice raised a tone.

"Oh, as my boyfriend." Changbin gave him the fake innocence eyes. "Unless you don't want to, then I'll introduce you as my bro friend. You can choose either of them."

Jisung laughed loudly at his _boyfriend's_ silliness, showing his gummy smile that Changbin adored. "Ok, bro friend, sounds cool, right?" He joked.

"Oh my God, you're impossible!" The older rolled his eyes and held Jisung's chin to hold eye contact with him. "Ji, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Of course!" He smiled widely and leaned to kiss Changbin. His boyfriend.

And that's how they are making two months of dating exactly today. Jisung was off to help Hyunjin with some dance stuff when Changbin went to the piercing parlor. He wanted to both change and make a surprise to the younger.

He searched earlier that day which celebration it was to surprise Jisung. And what a surprise he could say.

The black-haired boy thought it was going to be worse to put the piercing and that he'd even faint by some blood pressure drop, but he suceeded it with no difficulties. He listened to the instructions of how to take care of the piercing attentively and thanked before leaving, warm smile on his face.

Jisung called him to pick them up from some studio that was coincidentally close to the piercing parlor. Within two minutes, he stopped the car by the sidewalk to pick the two boys that were waiting for him outside.

"Hey!" He greeted them before Jisung could enter the car, giving him a peck when he sat at the passenger's side.

"Ewww, don't do gross things while I'm here." Hyunjin whined from the backseat.

"Gross? Hyunjin, we literally walked in when you were om Chan's lap about to take his shirt off." Jisung quickly replied to the dancer, crimson blush making its way on his cheeks.

"We forgot we were going to the cinema together!" He defended himself, but sighed and gave up on the topic.

The other two at the front just laughed at the boy's reaction, they loved to tease Hyunjin now that he and Chan were also dating. Changbin left him at some cafe near to Chan's college as the dancer said they had a date and he and Jisung went back to his house.

When they entered, Changbin back-hugged his boyfriend and said in a low tone. "Jisung, do you know what day is today?"

"Dunno, hyung. I didn't have time to check it out." He answered and leaned into the touch, almost laying on Changbin's chest.

"Well, Happy Kiss Day, baby."

And with that, Changbin turned him around and catched his lips in a soft peck, feeling Jisung melt in his touch and hum in agreement.

Jisung would never get tired of how soft his boyfriend's lips was, how they tasted faintly sweet by the chapstick he usually used to prevent his lips from being chaped. Moreover, he'd never get tired of kissing Changbin.

They moved slowly, savoring the moment as long as they could. When the older nibbled and sucked at Jisung's bottom lip, he took advantage of it and asked permission to put his tongue on the other's mouth who accepted it gladly.

However, Jisung was met with an odd and cold metal against his tongue. He pulled away quickly and stared with wide eyes at Changbin, that was chuckling at him.

"You didn't."

"Did what?"

"You didn't put on a fucking tongue piercing." Jisung spat, glaring at his boyfriend.

"Oh, I guess I did." Changbin shrugged and showed his tongue to the younger, now fully seeing the piercing. "What? Didn't you like it?"

Jisung didn't answer. Instead, he pressed Changbin against the door and chased his lips like a predator going after his prey. He held the older by the collar of his shirt and kissed him. Changbin was too shocked to even react properly to it.

He kissed Jisung back with the same eager and hunger, feeling the younger squirm everytime his tongue piercing grazed through his lips. It was a messy kiss, but neither of them cared. All they could think of were each other's lips.

Jisung moved his hands to Changbin's nape and tugged at a few strands that were growing, making his boyfriend groan against his mouth and shiver from the touch. He pulled away with a smirk and Changbin was too dazed to open his eyes.

"Didn't know my little Binnie was this sensitive..." He whispered against the other's lips, scratching again at his nape and sending a goosebump through Changbin's spine.

"There's so much more that you'll learn from me, sweetheart. We're not even started." Changbin replied with his rispy voice, an equal smirk hanging from his lips and he squeezed gently the younger's hips, making it a little of revenge as Jisung's breath hitched slightly.

"We still have time. We aren't going anywhere." And they were back to kissing.

Jisung was sure that he got addicted to the cold feeling of the piercing metal against his tongue. He couldn't get enough of it, of Changbin's kisses.

He'd never get enough of Changbin.

Later on, they stayed lazily at the older's couch, sharing light kisses or a few pecks every now and then. The sunlight of the end of the afternoon warming them up and making both of them glow as if they weren't already, smile never leaving their faces.

"Happy Kiss Day, baby." Changbin said and left a feather kiss on Jisung's forehead.

"Happy Kiss Day, my angel."

Changbin would celebrate all the dates on the year if that meant he could see Jisung smiling and close to him like this everyday. He didn't know what he did to deserve a person like Jisung in his life.

"Jisung..." He called the younger that was resting on the crook of his neck.

"Yeah?" Jisung looked up, resting his chin on Changbin's chest and eyes glowing with happiness.

"I love you."

Jisung gave him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen and something inside Changbin twisted knowing it was him that made the younger smile like that.

"Hyung..." He giggled. "I love you, too."

Jisung kissed him with all of his will, trying to pass all of his feelings through it. Changbin kissed back, feeling and undestanding everything that the younger tried to pass.

They were fine.

They were in love and they were fine.

(Jisung wish he had tapped Hyunjin's reaction he said that Changbin loved him. It was really funny.

"Why are you shocked, baby? I also love you." Chan back-hugged him and said as it was nothing.

Hyunjin could feel tears on his eyes, but refused to cry. He just ignored the way his heart flipped and how his cheeks were burning red by now and angrily kissed Chan to shut up.

"I love you, too, fuck." Hyunjin hissed to his boyfriend and pouted.

All of them laughed at the dancer's reaction.)

**Author's Note:**

> WE GOING BINSUNG 
> 
> this fic was really a rollercoaster damn
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed this as much as i enjoyed writing it !!  
> i wanna say a big huge thanks to everyone that suffered and helped me with this fic love you yall  
> another shoot out to ma speacial junnie that gave me a big support while writing this fic i love to the moon and back my comfort friend  
> and also to my another beta reader my little taller than me aninha u know i love you and wanna keep you in my pocket mwah
> 
> leave kudos and comments please :D
> 
> thanks for reading my lovely work, if you have any suggestions for future fics you're very welcome into my [twitter](https://twitter.com/teamomarks) and my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/joneandonly)
> 
> see you soon <3


End file.
